An Adison Pregnancy Story
by AdamsGlitterGirls
Summary: This is a story about the famous Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta, also known as Adison. They randomly decide to make love which is Allison's first time at a Lady GaGa concert and she ends up pregnant. Please review and favorite! Love you!


Hey hey! Abby here! Dawn's at home probably about to watch Vampire Diaries lol so I posting this. Here is chapter one of our first ever story together. It follows Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta as they make love, get pregnant, have the baby and so on. Were coming together this weekend to hopefully finish chapter two and post it so stay tuned. Love you all!

* * *

Allison's P.O.V.

When is he going to realize I'm in love with him? Look at him, he looks like a god with his short black hair and his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Alli you coming or what?" Adam asked jokingly.

"Just a second bitch!" I yelled.

"Damn, cranky much?" He laughed.

"Only toward you." I teased.

Lady Gaga Concert With All The Idols

"Oh boy you've left me speechless, so speechless!" Gaga sang. I looked over at Adam and he was smiling. That smile, let me tell you when you see him smile in person it's literally hipnotizing. He looked at me and smiled bigger. I smiled back and looked down. He lifted my chin up an caught me off guard. He kissed me passionately. It felt like he'd been holding it in his whole life and finally felt like it was the right moment. After I processed what was going on I kissed back. He caught me off guard again when he picked me up wedding style, still kissing me, and carried me somewhere. Before we left I heard Gaga tell everyone to look at us. I was blushing. She made the light person shine the spot light on us.

Adam's P.O.V.

Finally. This was the moment. I carried her backstage and layed her on the couch. I sat beside her, leaned over and kissed her again.

"I love you, Adam" She said in between kisses. That caught me a little off guard but I still went on. I was about to take off her shirt when she tugged on the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my arms and she slipped it off. I was going to take her shirt off but the next thing I knew she was unbuttoning my pants. "Allison..." I whispered.

"Sorry." She giggled. I finally lifted her shirt up and off her perfect body. I traced her curves with my finger. I reached for her belt but she stopped me.

"I'm scared." She whispered. "It's alright, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control." I sung to her, smiling. She gave me a dirty look. "What?"

"Adam, those lyrics come from a rough sex song how is that suppose to make me feel any better?" I laughed and kissed her neck. "I'll go slow." I smiled again and continued. I unbuckled her belt and pulled it off loop by loop. She pulled my face up to hers and I saw she had a worried look on her face. I gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. I went back down and unbuttoned her jeans. I slipped them down her soft legs. I came back up to her face and kissed her forehead. I went to her nose, then mouth, then neck. By the time I was done I was at her bellybutton. I looked down and saw her cute -black with hearts- underwear. I slid them down her legs. I licked my lips and pulled myself back up to her face. I kissed her passionately and felt her hand on my pants. I felt her slip them off along with my boxers. We continued kissing and eventually rolled off the couch and onto the floor. She giggled as I kissed her neck again.

"Go ahead." She said out of breath. I sat up and looked at her up and down taking in the sight of her erotic body. She parted her legs as a welcoming gesture. "I love you too, Allison.". I positioned myself between her legs and entered. The moment we shared was magical but it eventually ended. When we were done we got our clothes on and Allison went and sat on the couch. "Hey whats the matter?" I asked as I sat down beside her and saw a tear roll down her cheek. She just stood up and ran out. I ran after her but she was already in her car, driving away. I saw her crying more as she left. What did I do I thought to myself.

Back At The Hotel

Allison's P.O.V.

Oh my god! I just had sex with Adam Lambert. Something every woman in America and the UK dream of. Does that mean he's bi or does it mean he's straight now? Maybe he's sill gay and i was a mercy thing. I heard a knock on the door.

"Allison it's Adam can I can come in?" I didn't answer. "Allison I know you're in there will you please let me in?" I got up slowly and let him in. "What happened a the concert?" Adam asked. "I got scared, that's all."

"You didn't need to be."

"I know Adam, but it was my first time!"

"I know sweetheart." Adam said giving me a hug. "I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Adam." I whispered into his neck.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight." Adam asked sweetly.

"Adam we just did it." He started laughing

"I mean do you want to _sleep_ with me, as in actually _sleep_" Adam said trying not to laugh.

"Sure." I smiled.

We then went to his room and slept in each others arms.


End file.
